En el Mundo Subterráneo: Eli vs Sov
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: Aquí Aparecerán 3 Ocs que gracias a las personas que me dieron el permiso de ponerlas en el fic, pero aquí aparecerá mi Oc.


En El Mundo Subterráneo, Eli vs Sov.

Sov (se pronuncia Soff), una chica de piel de tono cálido solo que un tanto más suave, ojos color miel puro que brillaban si caía la noche o si estaba la intriga y la decisión, cabello color negro-verdoso hasta los hombros, con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y otros dos cerca de su ojo derecho pero se deja ver, complementando su estilo, labios pintados de rojo escarlata, blusa blanca manga larga ajustada, shorts negros, lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota, con algunos detalles de morado, botas como las de Eli, solo que en la parte superior tiene una gruesa línea plateada, guantes como los de hielo, y con en el cinturón de sus shorts, algunos tubos para babosas, en el hombro tenía a su babosa zipper, Celestial, los que le son de confianza saben que Sov no es más que un apodo para abreviar del apodo de "soverana del misterio", y que su verdadero nombre es Jessica Clanderyain (se pronuncia como se escribe, y no es mi verdadero apellido en la vida real, solo que me gusto). Actitud más que todo fría, misteriosa, y ruda, mostrando así que no vale la pena enfadarla, pero con sus amigos es muy buena gente, y demostraba gran amor a las babosas.

Seguía entrenando lanzamientos en una caverna Glacial o más específico su casa (no es la de la babosa silidena, es otra caverna), en ello disparo su muy querida Celestial, haciendo que está en un ataque aéreo derribe dos estalactitas enormes, que además estorbaban mucho en la caverna, la babosa volvió a su forma normal, pero aleteo hasta las manos de su dueña.

-Buen trabajo Celestial, y jaja, ustedes también lo hicieron bien. Dijo la ojimiel mientras su babosa zipper, saltaba de la mano de la chica hacia su hombro, iba a continuar entrenando, pero alguien la llamo.

- Sov!. Dijo una chica de ojos marrones, y cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo (no me dijiste el estilo así que) con puntas azul claro, chaqueta negra que dejaba ver su blusa, guantes de cuero de color negro sin dedos, lanzadora como la de Eli (enserió tenía que consultar la apariencia) solo que de color Blanco, y en vez de la marca Shane habían unas iniciales de "DN" del mismo color que sus puntas, blusa sin mangas, ni tirantes color rosa, jean blanco, y un cinturón de babosas traspasando su pecho el sello eran las mismas iniciales de la lanzadora, tenía a una babosa bengala Lizz en su hombro (No sé cuál era su nombre, ni con cual babosa te identificas así que usare el del chantaje) botas de combate negras, hasta la rodilla, labios pintados de magenta, su nombre Daniela, pero sus amigos la llaman Dani, una chica, simpática, valiente pero también sabe defenderse, no vale la pena traicionarla, pues la pagarías caro.

Se acercaba a la peliverde con sus manos en sus brazos, porque aun teniendo la chaqueta hacia bastante frio en esa caverna.

-No entiendo cómo puedes vivir aquí sin necesidad de calentarte. Comento la pelinegra, aun no se creía como una amiga suya podía vivir en un lugar tan frio.

- La actitud fría a veces ayuda…..Neh mentira, ni siquiera sé cómo soporto la temperatura, y eso uso shorts. Respondió la ojimiel y era cierto, no sabía cómo soportaba ese clima. – Por cierto…que te trae por aquí?. Pregunto la peliverde.

- Connie y Crixar, me dijeron que te avisara, quieren que vayas al refugio de la banda de Shane, ya sabes Kord Zane, Trixie Sting, Pronto e Eli Shane. Comento la ojicafe.

- Quien es Eli Shane?. Pregunto la ojimiel impresionado a su amiga.

- NO SABES QUIEN ES ELI SHANE?!. Pregunto Daniela impresionada.

- No, tanto tú como las demás venimos de la superficie, y sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo aquí en BajoTerra, aunque me gane mucho respeto por los duelos, me sorprende que no lo conozca, pero si a su banda. Comento Sov aun tranquila.

- Tú conoces a Karina Shane cierto?.

- Si, fue la primera persona que conocí al llegar, por?.

- Bueno, por si no lo sabes, ella es la hermana menor de Eli Shane, él fue el primero en utilizar babosas megamorficas, fue el que derroto al Dr. Blakk, el hizo una alianza con el clan sombra, ha viajado a los lugares más sombríos y siniestros de BajoTerra y salió vivo para contar la historia, el se enfrentó cara a cara con el flagelo, amiga Eli Shane es una de las persona más famosas de Todo Bajoterra. Le explico Daniela a la peliverde.

- Oh entonces debe ser una persona que no le teme al peligro… no me puedo morir sin vivir tales experiencias. Comento el ojimiel.

- Si, todo un temerario. Dijo la pelinegra que al parecer lo dijo en voz alta como enamorada, algo que noto cierta ojimiel (perdóname Dani).

- Entonces te gusta no?. Pregunto Sov con sonrisa pícara haciendo que la ojicafe se sonroje.

- C-Claro que n-no, pero yo he notado que estas enamorada de Hielo o me equivoco?. Respondió la ojicafe haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara fuertemente.

- Oye!. No es cierto p-por q-que lo d-dices?. Dijo la peliverde sonrojada

- Jajajaja, Ok, ok, ok, entonces coje tu meca y vamos al refugio Shane ¿quieres?.

- Muy bien….

En El Refugio…

-Por qué tardaran tanto?. Se preguntó una chica alta, morena, de cabello color miel, y ojos verdes, Shorts de mezclilla, Botas un tanto encima de la rodilla de combate marrones, lanzadora como la de Trixie, solo que color azul verdoso, Blusa Fucsia, en las piernas adornan cinturones, con algunos tubos para babosas alrededor de estos, con una babosa Electroshock en su hombro, Sparki, Se llama Connie, pero sus amigos le dicen Coty (:3).

- No lo sé ya deberían estar aquí. Respondió una chica, con tez blanca, cabello color caramelo suelto hasta media espalda, ojos color chocolate, con lentes rosa, pantalón color rojo, igual que sus botas con tacón que también sirven para correr solo que de un tono más oscuro (También es lanzadora así que no se pongan) blusa color rojo vino tinto, guantes color negro que ocultan sus manos, lanzadora color rojo con detalles de rojo más oscuro, su babosa enigma en el hombro, su nombre…Crixar.

- Chicas…emm a quien están esperando?. Pregunto Eli quien acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento, mientras era acompañado con Trixie, Kord y Pronto.

- Bueno Eli, se trata de la soverana del misterio, has oído de ella?. Comento Crixar.

- Bueno si, se dice que ella, puede soportar los climas más fríos por su actitud. Respondió el peliazul.

- Si vive en una caverna glacial, no en el meca-cine (quería escribir eso), en otra caverna, tu hermana Karina la conoce, es una persona misteriosa lo admito pero cuando la conoces es buena chica. Comento Connie.

- Y para que viene?. Pregunto el ojiazul tomando un vaso de agua.

- Ya Dani puede haberle hablado de ti y si es así, de seguro viene a conocerte, y a batirse a duelo para comprobar habilidad contigo. Explico la ojimarron, Eli de la impresión escupe el agua (quería escribir eso).

- QUE?!. El Shane iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la ojiverde.

- Recuerda que si es así, le gusta que vayan sin piedad contra ella, le gusta que el duelo sea digno de ganar o perder. Le explico Connie.

- Coty, estas segura de que viene para eso?. Pregunto el peliazul extrañado.

- Si, ella nunca desperdicia la oportunidad de batirse a duelo con un oponente formidable, ya nos ha enfrentado a nosotras y a Dani. Explico Crixar, (para mi ellas son bastante fuertes).

- Entonces debería Batirse a Duelo con Pronto el "Magnifico". Presumió el topoide

- Pronto, sin ofender, pero no eres un gran oponente que digamos. Comento Trixie.

- Si, te he ganado y mucho allá afuera. Se burló el troll, mientras Pronto le envía una mirada asesina.

- Pero es un duelo amistoso, aunque le gusta que vayas con todo, sin compasión, sin piedad, sin contención. Recalco la rubia.

- Seria genial, comprobar si es tan fuerte. Dijo Eli pensativo y con una sonrisa. Entonces se escuchan motores de mecas, cuando los seis salieron, vieron dos meco-lobos, una meca negra, y otra azul oscuro, Sov se bajó de la meca negra, mientras Dani se bajaba de la meca azul oscura.

- Entonces tú eres Sov. Comento el Shane, dirigiéndose a la ojimiel.

- Si, y tú Debes ser Eli Shane, Dani me ha dicho bastante sobre ti, es un honor. Respondió la peliverde estrechando la mano del peliazul.

- El honor es mío. Respondió el Shane.

- Por que tardaron tanto?. Pregunto Connie

- Cierto troll me jugo una broma pesada con mi meca. Se excusó la pelinegra, todos miraron al troll con cara de "enserió amigo? "Negando con la cabeza, Kord solo se rio nerviosamente.

- Por lo que oí debes ser un gran rival, y… ella iba a continuar pero el peliazul la interrumpió.

- Ya sé que quieres batirte a duelo conmigo, Coty y Crix me lo dijeron, descuida iré sin piedad. Respondió Eli.

- Gracias, y más te vale, porque yo también iré con toda, prepárate Shane, mis babosa son fuertes, y por lo que veo tus babosas también. Comento la Peliverde señalando el cinturón de babosas del Shane.

- Que sea en el patio trasero del refugio, ya saben lo que pasaría con ustedes, anárquicos, si fuera aquí. Comento Pronto.

- Ok Pronto. Dijeron todos al unísono rodando los ojos (rimo xD).

En el Patio Trasero… (Música del fondo del duelo yo creo que sería la buena si fuera Adrenaline, de 12 stones).

-DUELO!. Grito Trixie para dar comienzo, ambos comienzan cargando sus lanzadoras con babosas Flatulorinkas.

- Hazlo correr Olorosa. Dijo Sov para disparar.

- Tufillo a trabajar. Dijo Eli para disparar. Las babosas chocaron creando una gran nube apestosa, no solo asqueando a los lanzadores que se baten a duelo, sino también a los espectadores.

- Ejem, ejem, Esas babosas si son…ejem… potentes. Dijo Dani asqueada por el olor.

- Y que lo digas. Respondió Connie igual de asqueada.

Luego Sov disparo a Trituradora, su babosa trilladora, que Eli esquiva de un salto, aterrizando de manos, con la pierna derecha adelante y la izquierda atrás, mirando al frente, dejando a todos excepto por Sov con la boca abierta.

- CUANDO SE HA VISTO A UN CHICO TAN FLEXIBLE?!. Pregunto Connie impresionada.

- Ni siquiera sabíamos que podía hacer eso!. Respondió Kord igual de impactado.

Eli se colocó de pie y disparo a una babosa carnero, que dio en su blanco, pero ella no se detuvo, tomo su lanzadora, y disparo a una babosa Venedrill, a la que llamo, Trampa, por el ataque de lianas, que disparo al peliazul su efecto de picazón, pero Eli no se inmuto, resistió las ganas de rascarse (xD), y disparo a sierra, que Sov esquivo de un salto, imitando el aterrizaje del Shane.

-Al parecer Eli no es el único que sabe de piruetas. Comento Crixar.

- Si, me pregunto quién ganara, apostamos a ver quién gana?. Pregunto Kord.

- Muy bien. Dijeron Pronto, Trixie, Crixar, Connie y Dani al unísono.

Sov se colocó de pie, y disparo a su Toxina (mi babosa NeoTox), pero Eli, logro escapar de la niebla NeoToxica saltando hacia un árbol, Eli disparo a su babosa congelada, Hielo, hizo una rampa desde el árbol hasta un punto de salto largo, el peliazul se deslizo sobre la rampa, y disparo a Destello, para cegarla, luego disparo a Dirigible, Sov utilizo a su babosa Relámpago (mi babosa Electroshock) , dando en el blanco y electrocutando a Eli, este no se rindió y disparo a Tenebrosa, pero la peliverde logro esquivarla, Sov disparo a su babosa versátil, Engaño, creando ilusiones de ella misma rodeando a Eli.

-Que truco más trillado Sov. Dijo Eli burlonamente, disparando a Stuns y derribando a cada holograma, pero antes de darle a la verdadera, la ojimiel logro saltar antes de que le diera, luego disparo a Celestial quien tomo a Eli por lo hombros, y voló hacia un árbol haciéndolo chocar contra este con cara y todo.

- Uhhh…eso debió doler. Comento Crixar.

- Definitivamente, eso dejara una marca. Dijo Pronto.

Con los del Duelo.

-Decías Eli?. Pregunto la peliverde igual de burlona que Eli en su comentario anterior.

- Si, decía. Dicho esto el peliazul disparo a Tejedora, quien atrapo a la ojimiel, luego el salto hacia un árbol cargando a Burpy y Joules en el doble cañón, luego disparo y mando a la chica a volar, Eli se acerca lo suficiente y le apunta con su lanzadora en la cabeza cargada con una babosa granada.

- Bien me rindo… Contesto la peliverde.

- Crix y Coty tenían razón si eres muy fuerte, y…. cumplí con decir que no tendría piedad. Comento el peliazul extendiéndole la mano.

- Jajaja, yo también hice, solo que no tengo acelerador, ni doble cañón de ser así hubiéramos terminado en empate. Respondió la ojimiel aceptando la mano y levantándose, en eso llegan sus amigos.

- Gran Duelo chicos!. Grito Pronto.

- Señores vayan pagando. Dijeron Trixie, Dani y Kord al unísono, mientras Crixar, Connie y Pronto sacaban 50 monedas de oro y se las entregaban.

- Esperen apostaron en quien ganaría el Duelo?. Preguntaron, el peliazul y la peliverde al unísono.

- Si. Respondió Dani inocentemente.

- Debo admitir que Eli si es un gran rival, aunque no me esperaba lo del aterrizaje de manos. Comento Sov.

- Cierto. Dijo Trixie.

- Igual. Comento Kord.

- Eso me impresiono mucho. Respondió la rubia

- Si déjame explicarte lo hago desde hace 2 años, te digo que lo aprendí en…. El Shane iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la ojimiel.

- Hyun. Lo aprendiste en Hyun cierto?. Pregunto la peliverde.

- Si, como lo supiste?. Pregunto el peliazul.

- Bueno ahí se aprenden esas cosas, es algo muy difícil para novatos, de ahí supe que tú eres un experto en combate mano a mano, yo también he ido allá Eli. Respondió Sov.

- Hyun?. Pregunto Trixie.

- Después te explico. Respondió Eli.

- Oye y…no estas molesta por que Eli te derroto Sov?. Pregunto la pelinegra.

- No, admito que me derroto, pero al fin encontré un buen rival, eso era lo que quería, sabes a cuantos lanzadores les he pateado el trasero?, es ahora muy difícil encontrar a alguien como tú. Explico Sov dirigiéndose al Shane.

- Hola?. Dijo una voz atreves del comunicador de Sov.

- Kari?. Pregunto la ojiverde.

- E-es mi hermana?. Pregunto Eli impresionado de que ella tenga un comunicador (Es mi fic Eli, puedo tener un superpoder si quiero. Eli: Oye solo me impresione, no hay nada de que enojarse. Yo: aja. Eli: terminemos con el fic quieres?. Yo: Ok…).

- Sov, como andas, donde estás?. Pregunto la ojiazul desde el comunicador.

- Yo bien, en el Refugio de tu hermano, donde nos batimos a duelo. Explico la peliverde.

- Oh…. Espera se batieron a duelo?!. Pregunto la Shane.

- Sip. Respondió Sov inocentemente.

- Y que paso?. Pregunto la peliazul.

- El...me pateo el trasero, debo admitir que es un gran rival. Explico la ojimiel un tanto apenada.

- Ow, bueno…dile que le mando saludos, a él y a su…..novia Trixie. Dijo Karina antes de cortar la llamada aunque lo último lo dijo con picardía.

- Lo hare Kari, Adios. Dijo Sov un tanto extrañada.

- Adios Sov. Dijo Kari, luego corto la llamada.

- Es mi hermana cierto?. Pregunto Eli.

- Si, era ella, dice que te manda saludos. Explico la peliverde.

- Oh cuando la llame le diré que gracias. Respondió el ojiazul.

- Oye y te pregunto, Trixie es tu novia?. Pregunto Sov haciendo sonroja al Shane fuertemente.

- N-No, p-por qué l-lo dices?. Tartamudeo el peliazul sonrojado.

- Bueno te conozco desde hace poco, y en esta llamada tu hermanita me dijo que Trixie ya era tu novia, es cierto eso Eli?. Explico la peliverde.

- No!, a veces la quiero, otras veces la quiero matar. Se quejó Eli avergonzado por el comentario de su hermana pequeña.

- Jajajaja, ahora veo por qué adora molestarlos con eso Eli. Comento Connie.

- Oigan, He notado, que las lanzadoras y mecas de Sov y Dani son parecidas, será que… el topoide iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por la ojiverde.

- Pronto, ni Dani ni yo conocíamos a Eli, cuando adquirimos estas armas y mecas, así que no lo hicimos por querer imitarlo, solo porque nos gustó el diseño….ASI QUE NO HABLES!. Advirtió la susodicha ojimiel.

- Bueno pero no te enojes. Replico Pronto asustado, sabía que los rumores de que no conviene enfadar a Sov eran ciertos así que prefirió no continuar.


End file.
